


A dip of evil( finished)

by Savannacaredo



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Evil Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Everyone dies because of Peter his parents his aunt his uncle. He’s had enough with constant abuse for the orphanage and bullying from school. Nobody care for him except for Norman and Harry who bring him into their lives. It’s time to live on the dangerous side no more light.
Relationships: Parksborn - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

English it’s my first language so sorry for grammar. Hope you like it. Skip if you don’t like bloody scene. Summary: peter has had enough Spider-Man no longer exists so it’s wolf spider know works with scarlet spider and other may turn evil.


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman takes Harry in to help heal the wounds of the past.

“You ungrateful can’t believe this you made me loss my job you little shit,” Mr. Wells said slapping Peter on the cheek so hard he fell to the floor. “Now get up someone is taking you not aborting you just taking you,” Mr. Wells said. Peter pickled himself up who would want him first being Spider-Man then being weak. Since he entered the orphanage he’s been nothing but skin and bones. He got to the room to see Norman his heart did a flip, but also panic did something happen to Harry. “Come on you will be living with us,” Norman said taking Peter out of the orphanage. Norman and Harry both knew that Peter was Spider-Man. He took him to Oscorp once he stepped foot in the building Peter got tackled by Harry,” I’m so sorry that it took so long to get you out of there,” he cried.” “Hey I’m fine just a few bruises,” Peter said with a weak smile. Harry dragged him to the kitchen to get himself to eat. Peter ate as much as he could as Harry watches him with eyes glitter with tears. Peter went up to Harry wrapping his arms around his shoulder as Harry wrapped his arms around his waists. “Well at least you safe now I promise no one will hurt you again,” Harry said as he kissed Peter’s head. Peter started to cry in the crook of Harry’s neck.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Peter having a nightmare and Harry comforting him.

Bang bang two gunshots sounds filled the air as both his aunt and uncle hit the ground. Blood spilled from their wound dripping on the ground. “May Ben please wake up,” Peter said. “You could have saved us, but you let your pride get in the way,” May said. “No, I’m sorry,” Peter cried. “Peter wake up Peter,” Harry said. Peter bolted up panting. “I came to check up on you and saw you were having a nightmare you okay?” Harry asked. “I’m fi...ne,” peter stuttered eyes wide. “You want to talk about it,” Harry asked. Peter shook his head. Harry sighed and gave Peter a hug. Peter shanked into the hug,” I’m sorry that I’m practically a burden to you and your dad,” Peter said. Harry pulled away from the hug putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders,” hey your not a burden you are never a burden,” as he have him a kiss. “We ever I need you your always there,” Peter said. “Of course I am your boyfriend after all,” Harry said. Peter smiled at Harry and asked,” will you stay with me for the night?” “Of course,” Harry said as he allowed Peter to cuddle up to his he smiled as he fell asleep.


	4. Spider-Man no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is done being Spider-Man and getting no credit for it plus with Jameson on his back he’s at his limit.

Suddenly the sirens for a bank started to ring. Three thugs came running out of the store. Peter webbed away one of the guns,”’for the looks of things it look like you not supposed to be here.” The thug with the gun started to shot at Spider-Man Peter dodges the bullets shorting a web at the gun and at the man who hit the wall all webbed up. The other two started to run, but they didn’t get far as Peter webbed them up. “Just in Spider-Man ties up the villain only to take the mo eye for himself,” Jameson shouted. A group of kids started to throw rocks at Spider-Man. “Get out of here murder freak thief,” the kids said. Peter webbed away maybe everyone was right about him. He put his shit in the trash no more Spider-Man if he ever came back he would put the ones who hurt him in pain. He went to Oscorp making a new suit a darker suit wolf spider it has a metal mask covering his entire face six gray spider legs a black and red suit. “What’s with the suit,” Harry asked kissing him. “A new me,” Peter said. “How can I help?” Harry asked. “Be my partner in crime?” Peter said. Harry smiles,” anything for you love.”


	5. Wolf spider and hobgoblin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The partners in crime.

You never saw wolf spider or hobgoblin by themselves they were always together creating trouble where ever they go they were what people called the partners in crime. They practically ruled the city since thanos had killed all the avengers except black widow, captain America, Wanda, and petro and Hawkeye. Gamora was a traitor after all and killed the guardian leaving mantis and groot alive. New York has changed a lot Jameson still was on news but now he was nicer they still stopped crime like murder, rape, and sex trafficking. Shield didn’t bat an eye at what they were doing since they were actually for hydra.


	6. Rulers

No one stopped them because no one cared they were the ultimate powerful evil couple who have a spider/goblin son Miles who would soon be ruling over the empire. ( the end sorry that it’s short.)


End file.
